Evangeline Fortuna
STUDENT TEMPLATE ---- A cold hearted, bitter gothic lolita. Personality Silent, bitter, resolute, Eve is anything but kind. She is mean, sarcastic, and overall, quite bitchy. Those who have the benefit of getting on her good side find her to be chipper and talkative, but only those on her good side; the rare list. Cruel and extremely unusual, she has a morbid fascination in almost anything, including vivisectomy. The world she shut off had caused her to nearly de-humanize, reverting into a baser creature of no morals, no truth, and no justice. A liar. A charlatan. A manipulator. Who would direct the stage she'd play a cadenza for...? Character History The sound of the piano could be heard echoing throughout her childhood; the beautiful melodies of music would center and stream through her small home in Deiling, the dark city enclosing her in a space of instruments and art. Raised, but not parented, by a lounge singer, Eve's parents had abandoned her one day in the back alleys of the Galbadia Hotel. Her "mother", a young, budding musician at the time, had found her, barely clinging to life. Immediately seeking emergency care, the woman, Annette, spent the week worrying about some child that wasn't hers. It was this life saving act that formed a bond, stronger than the strings of the violins played in the heavens... Seeing the small child, with her forest green hair, it somehow struck a chord of sympathy in the woman. Because there were no parents, Annette, taking some form of responsibility for finding the child and not letting it's misery end, decided to relieve it of the orphanages, and hard future. Adopting the girl as her own, Eve spent a majority of her life around the music of the bar. A bright girl, she would spend her days tending to the instruments and watching her "mother" perform her songs on stage, and play the piano. Oh, how she loved the piano. Her life continued this way, consistently, until the age of 10. Then, her life began to spiral downward once more; they keys were struck hard, and the strings of her motherly bond had snapped. Bar fights;they happened, yes. But they didn't usually happen amoung Galbadian Soldiers; they were usually the ones breaking them up. It was a horrible feat, and one had managed to sneak in a side arm. A drunken arguement led to a mass shooting. Eve, however, was nowhere around it. Not traumatized. Not damaged. But she wasn't alright. Seeing the news report from home struck a sour note. She didn't cry. She lamented, silently, in pain. Abandoned, once more. It was then that she formed a new philosophy on life. Trust no one. Believe in no one. Everyone is going to leave--- a bitter resolution from a sad conflict. Her family life wasn't over, yet. She still had a "Grandfather", a worker at a local armory. Sending her away to Garden, he decided to do something to get her away from her tragedy. HE sent her far. Farther than the one she should've gone to. Ending up at Balamb at the age of 11, the young girl shut off the world, forcing herself into the sweet music of her violin. Relationships Raask- ??? Theme Songs thumb|300px|right|GOTHIC LOLITA PROPAGANDA Category:Students Category:Student